


Will and Mike Face Off Against The Krampus

by willswheelsonthebus



Series: Byeler Holiday Bash [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas ones though so there's that, Could You Tell?, M/M, enter the Krampus, that was supposed to be really dramatic, these are more headcanons than anything really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willswheelsonthebus/pseuds/willswheelsonthebus
Summary: Byeler has a new foe to face.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Byeler Holiday Bash [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573489
Kudos: 10





	Will and Mike Face Off Against The Krampus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Made this short headcanon thing for day 4 of Byeler Holiday Bash, hosted by frogfaceandzombieboy on tumblr. The prompt was dec 19th, day 4: upsidedown christmas. santa, who? we’re talking krampus. Hope you all like it! I made a moodboard for it over on my tumblr right here https://willswheelsonthebus.tumblr.com/post/189767614765/dec-19th-day-4-upsidedown-christmas-santa-who

“ _Your dreams are your spirit, your soul and without them you are dead. You must guard your dreams always. Always. Lest someone steal them away from you. I know what it is to have your dreams stolen. I know what it is to_ _be dead. Guard your dreams. Always guard your dreams.”_  
 **― Brom, Krampus: The Yule Lord**

  * _Just imagine the party find out that Krampus is real and he arrives in their town for some reason_
  * _So they have to stop him from killing kids obviously_
  * _Then Will and Mike get separated from the rest of the group and have to fend of the Krampus’s attacks until help arrives_
  * _It’s just the two of them_
  * _They’re certain death awaits them so confessions are made_
  * _They’re spilled out in breathless whispers, hurried and urgent, eyes darting all around them_
  * _Just when all hope seems lost and they’re ready to accept it, they’re going to die, but at least it’s together, that’s when two cars and a police cruiser come roaring up in front of them_
  * _It’s Steve’s, Jonathan’s and Hopper’s, and Everybody comes piling out at once, shoving and pushing_
  * _They’re all ready for a fight and they give it to the Krampus good_
  * _He’s not dead, but he won’t be back, not while they’re around_
  * _Will and Mike are so happy to be alive, they don’t even care that they’re still holding hands in front of everyone_



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read, any kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
